147593-ssm-normal-feels-like-it-is-tuned-a-little-hard
Content ---- ---- ---- good deal. SSM was rough at launch... it was rough AT max level NON vet difficulty... people need a good ole' beat down. at that point people have been questing their brains out and haven't had to do a real dungeon in a while... so its a good spot just incase they skip adventures at cap | |} ---- ---- ---- I am leveling a second esper currently, and I have mixed feelings on this topic. Since my main is an Esper, I was better than your average new to the game leveling player, so my ability in this dungeon is nothing to compare everyone's experience to; however, the gap in player skill was staggering to be perfectly honest. There were two other espers in my run. One was healing and the other was dpsing. I was level 42 when my que poped, and the other DPS esper was level 45. The healer was level 44. Anyway, we wiped probably 15 times on the first boss while everyone figured out waves and the like which was fun, but what bugged me is I was pulling about 2.5k dps, and the other DPeSper was at 600 and was the closest one to me. I brushed it off figuring whatever they are learning a new boss, and I have been doing this a long time. I sent the Esper some tips and he broke 1k on the frog mini. Although as the Dungeon continued, I noticed that the tank could not keep aggro off either of us and he was level 46, then on the fire boss we wiped for a solid 45 minutes before I really had to go because we had been in there two hours with no end in sight and I had other commitments to take care of. All of these players needed to learn a lot about their respective classes before they were ready for Vet content, but more importantly I doubt they felt good when I really had to leave for real life stuff. This is a double-edged sword. If players do not hit road blocks like this and realize that this is not you average game so they get good, then we end up with scrubs whining about content needing nerfed into the ground so they can feel special at cap. On the other hand, if players do not see some success, then they will get frustrated and leave the game. SSM normal is fine for a group that is solid and knows the fights. For a group that does not know it or the class well, it is face-smashingly hard. Not really sure what to do about that. I can say that it is tuned fine for a good group at 40 that can pull 1-2k dps on each DPS class with a tank and healer that know how to do those things. They will wipe some while they learn where the red is, but they will get through and love it. A group that is not good will have some real problems here. I am looking at you level 40 players pulling 300 dps. | |} ---- ---- This has been my experience in SSM as well. I'm not new to wildstar having played it at launch, but I'm still fairly new to dungeons having only run and completed a couple of vets. I picked up on the boss mechanics really fast but there were people in there for the nth time that mentioned always going through hell just to beat the first boss. I was nowhere near super experienced but had no problem adjusting and downing the entire dungeon just like any other, and yet people who have been doing it a lot longer than I were reallllly low in their capabilities and mechanics. It feels like the biggest problem is that people don't want to learn mechanics or fight optimizations. I do what I can to help newer players even though I still feel like a newer player myself, but people just dont want to learn. They want to log in and beat some stuff up before going to bed and that's it. They don't want gear optimizations. They don't want interesting mechanics. They don't want rotations. They just want to smash their keys and get loot after a day at work or after school. Conversely, I get a rush out of self-improvement and optimizations. Opinions are fun: I'm not saying these players are bad or wrong - it's just a different mindset that doesn't resonate with me. This game is not hard at all (no, not even a little bit), but it's very punishing to people that don't want to learn and overcome challenges. Nobody is beyond it (not even me) There are games that have amazing dialogue driven story out there with collectible lore books even beyond what wildstar offers. Often times I rush through dialogue and rarely read lore tidbits (even though I wish I wanted to). What ends up happening is I get to a point in those games where I don't know whats happening or why it's happening from a lore standpoint. Someone better suited to those games would tell me "you realize you just needed to read page 2 of the story to know right". It's the same exact issue we have here. As much as I wanted to know the lore without reading the story in those games, many people want to be good at this game's mechanics without analyzing them. I also want to add that I can't beat any RTS on any difficulty setting above normal. I don't think I'm failing because it's difficult, but rather because I haven't invested anything in getting better. I don't know what tools I need to be victorious, but I know I can look it up and improve my skill set if I really wanted to. Edited November 29, 2015 by Frosthaven | |} ---- ---- I think I'm really starting to let lack of sleep get to me... I laughed way too hard at is | |} ---- ---- ---- I agree with this except for the fact on dps and by that I mean people really shouldn't be doing such low dps period. In my view if things like that are happening its more then not knowing your class. At the same time in a game like this that utilizes a LAS and you can find some very new players using multiple support abilites while quesing. Still tho imo low dps like that comes from either wasting gcds or missing a lot. | |} ---- ---- saw a medic in a vet dungeon yesterday doing <1k dps... spammed discharge 90% of the time so I politely said "hey, _____ you should practice casting QC into discharge... if you didn't know you can use other moves after you start the cast of QC, that's the bread and butter of medic ATM" and he basically said "don't care, just hit 50 today" and you can't even say anything past that because he was with 2 other guildies, so you're more likely to just get kicked for basically asking him to play the game... I'm not much of a guild person - but any guild who lets someone freeload dungeons need on everything and rudely disregard advice isn't a guild worth being in... shame it used to be a decent guild but when the pvpers stopped logging in and it got overrun with the pve crowd - it looks like quality control went out the window | |} ---- ----